


Theon!!! on Ice!

by ShamelessAndFameless



Series: Throbb Xmas Week [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ice Skating, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shameless References to Yuri on Ice, midnight escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/pseuds/ShamelessAndFameless
Summary: Robb is awoken in the middle of a winter night at the Stark holiday home only to find his friend, Theon, missing from his bed. He ventures out of the house to find him but what else will he discover about his friend and even himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TotemundTabu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/gifts).



> This work is a gift/dedicated to TotemundTabu/Francisperfectionbonnefoy for putting together the wonderful Throbb Xmas Week! 
> 
> Throbb Xmas Week - Day 3 - Prompt: Frozen Lake
> 
> You can find out information about the challenge [ here! ](http://averythrobbxmas.tumblr.com/prompts/) and browse through other submissions for the week and join in if you want to! 
> 
> Yes, this title and a certain part of the story is a direct reference to Yuri on Ice :)
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!

 

 

 

A cold draught threatened to wrench the door from Robb’s gloved hands as he held the freezing door handle tight. He paused for a second and turned his head to look down the hallway, afraid he may have woken someone up. Heat from within the house seemed to be leeched by the open doorway into the biting winter air as Robb carefully opened the door and stepped out into the open.

 

_Maybe I’ll have to thank dad for making me oil the hinges._

 

The Starks’ holiday home wasn’t entirely isolated from civilisation but it was a little bit of a drive to the nearest down, located in lush woodlands it served as the escape from the bustle of life that their family needed - whether they liked it or not - every so often. Christmas this year was a little busier than usual with the addition of Theon and Jon’s girlfriend Ygritte. Robb had been very confused at Arya’s and Bran’s snickers while Robb was attempting to convince Ned to let Theon come this year too.

 

* * *

 

_“But dad, you said Jon’s girlfriend could come this year.”_

 

_“Yes, that’s because they are dating Robb.” Ned sighed and put his cutlery down, breakfast was always an interesting time in the Stark household. “I don’t know how I can make that distinction any clearer.”_

 

_Arya stage whispered across the table, “I’d disagree on that one…”_

 

_She and Bran began to snicker across from each other, Robb and Ned were too consumed in their discussion to notice and Rickon just sat looking at his pancakes very confused. Sansa walked into the room with her hair wrapped up in a towel and sat next to Arya and took some pancakes from the pile in the centre of the table._

 

_Sansa recoiled in her chair as Robb trained his eyes on her. “Sansa,” Robb said calmly with an uneasy smile upon his face, “remember when dad said that going away for only family?”_

 

_Robb would’ve felt guilty about using his own words against him knowing that at the time it was to prevent Joffrey from coming along - so that they could convince her to break up with him - but Theon was his number one priority._

 

_She put her cutlery down on her plate and Ned gave her a sympathetic look - the pancakes didn’t deserve this mistreatment. “I remember, am I allowed to enjoy breakfast now?”_

 

_“See dad, you can’t tell me Theon can’t come now - it’s the same principle.” Robb said matter-of-factly._

 

_“Fine.” Ned gave up, he couldn’t be bothered arguing when his stomach was empty._

 

_“You’re right Robb, I’m dating Ygritte so obviously dad should let Theon come - it’s exactly the same principle.” Jon announced with a yawn as he shambled into the dining room, a rare smile adorned his face in contrast to the heavy dark circles around his eyes._

 

_Laughter erupted at the dining table and Jon gave Robb a reassuring pat on the back._

 

_Catelyn brought a fresh plate of pancakes to the table. “What’s so funny?”_

 

* * *

 

Snow crunched loudly as Robb closed the door and took steps out into the night. Theon had been the reason for his midnight adventure, he had woken up to the sound of the door to their shared room closing and his bed was empty. The air was sharp but snowflakes fell gently and rested atop his hair as he followed the boot-prints out towards the treeline along the path to the lake.

 

_Why would Theon want to go to the lake? He’s been avoiding it since we got here - why now?_

 

Shivering slightly, he began to trek through the snow in pursuit of the source of the footprints and answers. Although Theon wasn’t exactly known to be predictable running of in the middle of the night alone to a frozen lake was suspicious no matter who you were. Robb slowed his steps as he neared the lake keeping a watchful eye for Theon and whatever he was up to. He misplaced a step and crunched his foot down on a stick hidden in a small snow mound and he saw someone’s head shoot up. Robb jumped towards the nearest tree and pressed his back up against it, breathing white breaths into the cold air. He didn’t feel good about snooping around like this but Theon wasn’t the most open person and he wanted to know if he was okay.

 

Robb sighed in relief when he didn’t hear any movement towards him and leaned around to look at - who he had assumed was - Theon. Sat in the snow reaching down towards his feet was Theon’s form lit dimly by the moonlight in the openness of the lake.

 

_Is he stretching, what are you doing Theon…?_

 

His question was answered as Theon stood up and awkwardly walked to the edge of the lake where ice met ground and he carefully placed a bladed right foot onto the ice. Robb watched confused yet captivated by Theon as he stepped onto the ice with little hesitation and stretched his arms into the air before beginning to glide along the ice.

 

Theon skated slowly yet with a certain finesse unlike anything that Robb had seen outside of movies. His posture was elegant and completely alien from how Theon would slouch during class or while eating, his body seemed to flow gracefully with every movement with long reaches, flourishes and extensions of his hands as he turned and danced across the ice.

Robb walked forward to the edge of the treeline where he could see better yet still remain in the shadows as he watched his best friend, alight with the soft moon glow that seemed to accentuate his lithe figure.

 

_He looks...beautiful._

 

Picking up speed Theon dropped low to the ground as he made a sharp turn with his body inches away from touching the ground. He quickly rose and turned his momentum into a fast spin with arms close to his body, slowing down and resuming skating forward as he extended his arms outwards. Robb was entranced with Theon, he stared from the treeline as he watched art unfold on the ice before him. Skates shredded as Theon turned turned his performance up from andante to vivace, body poised and arms slicing through the air. Robb’s breath halted and gripped the tree bark hard enough to cut into his hands as Theon’s bodyl turned, he kicked out one of his legs and his feet disconnected from the ground.

 

Theon turned twice in the air and eclipsed the moon from where Robb watched astounded as his silhouette was highlighted by the pale light. He was broken from his spell when Theon touched back on the ground and stuttered, his body unable to compensate for the forceful landing and he fell backwards. He slid a small distance before coming to a stop near the centre of the lake, unmoving.

 

Robb rushed forward and stumbled down the small decline from the treeline to the lake and slid onto the ice, unbalanced in his boots and slipping wildly with each step.

 

“Theon!”

 

He didn’t know if he heard his call but Theon turned over and pushed himself up by his hands - at least he seemed fine. Robb paused on the ice and caught his breath and watched as Theon held himself up on his hands and knees, staring into the ice. Theon brought a balled hand and hit it into the ice again, again and again.

 

“THEON!”

 

Robb launched himself towards Theon trying to reach the centre of the lake as soon as possible to stop him from hurting himself. He stumbled and slipped, nearly falling flat repeatedly until he tumbled down onto the ice and slid towards Theon only a few metres away. Robb threw his gloves off to grip into the ice and dragged his body over to his friend, catching Theon’s bruised hand as he was about to swing down with his own raw hand.

 

They held their position for a few seconds, heavy and ragged breaths coming from their lungs. Theon was the first to move as he dropped down to lie flat-bellied against the ice and Robb did the same, continuing to hold onto Theon’s hand.

 

“A-are you okay?” Robb said, stuttering with nervous energy rather than the chill of the ice.

 

“I don’t really know.”

 

“Okay then, what were you doing out here?”

 

“I was just being stupid, Robb, nothing else.”

 

Theon tried to pull his hand away but Robb only gripped tighter and pulled it closer. “You’re not stupid Theon, what were you really doing?”

 

“Just skating, nothing else.”

 

“If it was just skating you wouldn’t have avoided skating since you got here and then snuck out in the middle of the night, I want you to tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

“I already told you Robb it was nothing, I just wanted to skate so nobody would have to fucking watch me.”

 

“So nobody would have to?” Robb repeated his words, confused. “Theon you looked beautiful, why wouldn’t people want to watch you?”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me Robb.”

 

Robb pulled himself over to meet Theon’s eyes, their faces only centimetres away from touching. “You looked beautiful, Theon, I’d never lie to you like that.”

 

Theon’s face flushed but it was indistinguishable to Robb from the reddening the cold caused. He turned over onto his back to look up at the night sky and Robb followed suit.

 

“My mother.”

 

Robb felt a chill go down his spine, Theon _never_ talked about his mother.

 

“She was a professional figure skater before she got married, before she got sick.” Theon paused and took deep, calming breaths, “The best memories I have of her all involve skating, she taught me herself which pissed dad off - he didn’t want any son of his turning out ‘weak’.”

 

Robb stared at the stars and listened to Theon talk.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh I’m so proud of you Theon!”_

 

_Theon was barely off the ice before he was swooped up into a hug by his mother, the crowd still applauding his great performance particularly for someone so young. He giggled as she lifted him off the ground and pressed a kiss into his forehead._

 

_“Did I do well?”_

 

_“Oh sweetie you did amazing!” She set him down but continued to place kisses on his cheeks, “I can’t believe you pulled of a double flip jump, my son is so talented!”_

 

_Asha walked up next to Theon and punched him in the arm affectionately. “You did good little bro.”_

 

_After all the competitors were scored he placed second by a miniscule amount. They told him not to worry and that it was amazing that he could compete so well with people a couple of years older than him but he didn’t care._

 

_He just like seeing his mother so happy._

 

_Asha and Theon both rejoiced upon hearing that they could go for ice-cream on the way home and Theon wondered what his dad would say when he got home._

 

_His father should be happy for him, right?_

 

* * *

 

“A week later she was hospitalised for the first time and I didn’t go to any competitions after that, like hell Balon would’ve taken me so I stopped trying and just kept it as a hobby.”

 

“But why skate now though?”

 

“The last time I saw my _real_ mother was around this time of year when her doctor gave her hospital release because he knew she wasn’t going to be...her...for much longer.”

 

“I know it must be hard for you but I’m here for you, you know?” Robb gave Theon’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Now and always?”

 

“Now and always.”

 

“Anyway, when we got out Asha and I spent some time with her but then mum asked if she could skate with me one last time, I told her not to be silly and that we’d be able to skate all the time when she got out but I was young then.”

 

Theon rolled around and put his head on Robb’s shoulder. “I didn’t realise that from the first time she walked in those doors that it had already been decided.”

 

“So, what happened then?”

 

“We went to the park near the hospital where the lake had frozen over and she watched me for a while but then I made her get up and we just...danced and held each other close, maybe I really did know?”

 

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.” Robb whispered quietly, voice almost lost in the wind.

 

“It’s alright, I still have Asha and good memories,” Theon whispered back, equally as quiet, “and I have you.”

 

Robb felt his face heat up at the words, but it gave him an idea. “Theon, I’ll be right back just stay right here okay?”

 

“Robb where are you going?”

 

Robb turned around and flashed him his patented Stark smoulder. “Just trust me.”

 

Theon waited on the ice for a few minutes before he saw a splash of red making its way out of the treeline with something in hand. Robb held up the objects and Theon’s eyes widened as Robb put on a pair of ice skates and then began awkwardly gliding his way over.

 

“Robb you look like a newborn deer.”

 

“Didn’t you say I had Bambi eyes?” Robb laughed and fluttered his eyelashes a good measure of times, shaking loose little snowflakes that had perched there.

 

“Come on Stark, let’s see what you can do then.”

 

It didn’t take long for Robb to show him all his moves which included moving so slowly Theon wasn’t sure he was, managing to spend more time slipping than skating and falling into Theon’s arms, a lot.

 

“Maybe you should just hold onto me?” Theon grabbed onto Robb’s shoulder’s and Robb did the same as they steadied themselves.

 

“Theon do you want to, I don’t know,” Robb talked low, looking at the ground, “dance?”

 

“Sure.” Theon said quickly making sure he didn’t have any time to take the offer back as he began to guide Robb in a simple waltz on the ice.

 

When Robb began to get a hang of the movements Theon let go of his shoulders, took one of Robb’s hands into his own and he placed his other on Robb’s lower back to lead him. This time, Theon could very well make out the blush on Robb’s face as they waltzed across the ice in silence but both were very content with simply holding each other close - until Robb got an idea.

 

If Theon had expected Robb to pull a move, it would not be Robb Stark suddenly taking his hand and spinning him out on the ice before pulling him back in with a laugh. Although surprised Theon laughed along too but was disappointed when Robb broke their close hold and began to skate away to the edge.

 

“We should probably get back, shouldn’t we?”

 

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Theon only managed to sound a little disappointed.

 

“I’ll race you to the edge.”

 

Robb skated over to where he had taken off his gloves and put them back on his hands which he’d covered in mittens when he went back to the house. Theon had already started and quickly speed skated of the lake while Robb was moving at a slow pace. Theon turned back to look at Robb and then up at the same moon he’d danced under with his mother - with Robb. Theon decided didn’t want to waste any more time, not when he knew you never knew how much you had left.

 

Theon watched as Robb attempted to skate as fast Theon had towards him and Theon stepped onto the very edge of the ice.

 

Robb slowed down from his attempted sprint. “Theon! I did great, right?”

 

Theon lifted his head and moved forward to meet Robb’s eyes and it seemed like time slowed down as Theon leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Robb’s neck, simultaneously pulling him closer and pushing them both down. Robb realised what was happening as Theon gave him a soft, vulnerable look and pressed his lips to his. A great gust of wind shook the trees and it sounded almost as if they were applauding as they fell back onto the ice. Robb looked up at the sky in shock, Theon holding him close.

 

“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me, Robb.” Theon whispered into his ear before pulling back and looking down at Robb’s face.

 

Robb pulled Theon down into a gentle kiss and felt Theon’s wet tears roll down onto his face.

  
They held their embrace until they both grew tired of the keen air and walked back down the snowy path, hand in hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this is set during their last ever school Christmas holidays for context!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hello to me on [ tumblr! ](http://distractedbylife.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a nice day everyone :)


End file.
